


Heartless and Hopelessly in Love.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Spanking, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is willing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Mannimarco lost his ability to feel emotions years ago but he didn't lose his need, the reader will take anything she can from him even though she can't have what she wants, his love.
Relationships: Mannimarco (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Heartless and Hopelessly in Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope everyone is enjoying Smutness, here is my meagre offering. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

His eyes had lost their light a long time ago but Mannimarco never lost his zeal, the fire is his heart was still evident, it was in the smack of his long narrow hand as he brought it down against you, your ass jiggled with every hit, red marks decorating your skin like badges of honor.

The tall Atlmer smacked again as you bit your lip and let out a squeal, his long deft fingers slipping between the crease of your ass, you turned your head to look at him, "Did I say you could turn around yet, insulant one?!"

You couldn't help it your heart was racing and butterflies filled your stomach, your master always knew how to make you glow, but you did as he bid.

Another smack made you wince, you knew what you had done as the cold hard ground scraped your knees, you'd dared kiss one of Mannimarco's other followers, well he kissed you, it wasn't your fault but you didn't mind punishment, you loved it in fact.

Sweat covered you now as you heard Mannimarco shuffle around, the Lich King must have been shedding his clothes, you exhaled and felt yourself flush as those fingers found your cunt again, they ghosted over it.

"You have been very subservient apart from this one misdemeanor, I will accept your forgiveness, but I will have to show you who is King." The undead Altmer's voice was cold but that was belied by the heat of his actions.

Deft fingers suddenly pinched at your clit, you bit your lip as he toyed with you so hard that the taste of metal filled your mouth you realized it was the heady taste of your own blood.

His silhouette was long and imposing in the shadows cast from the sconce, you gazed out of focus on the grim stone wall in front of you, he was half bent over you, his breath bringing goosebumps to the your neck.

"You are mine, are you not, or have I had you with me for no reason?" The pinching grew more intense causing you to spread your legs for more, "I am yours and yours alone my King."

The undead elf merely scoffed but as you spread your legs further for him, he spoke again, "You are soaking for me little one, you enjoy the pain, do not deny it." As another sharp pinch sent shivers wracking your body, you couldn't deny it and just nodded, to lie to him would be folly, the mage knew all.

"Stay still throughout." With that his long finger slid into your slick, "Hmm definitely enjoying it, you dirty little whore, my dirty little whore." 

He pumped it in and out fast but precisely, it was followed by another finger, you clenched your cunt around those digits as they sought out the place that would make you cry out and you did as they inevitably hit their mark. 

You barely had time to breath, you felt the intrusion of his long hard member, tip, followed agonizingly slow by shaft, the veins stood out, you could feel them all in your narrow channel as you gasped out.

His left hand found and gripped your hip hard as his right took a breast within his hand and squeezed it, his dick only halfway in, you really wanted to push yourself back onto him but he'd explicitly forbade you from moving.

Mannimarco pulled out slightly but then hastily snapped his hips and thrust all the way in, pleasure and pain intermingled and you screamed out arching your back, as the cold of the room was abated by the heat of your sex.

He repeated it again and again, his shaft fucking into you, slowly at first and then hammering home, "Your soaking little cunt loves me, doesn't it darling?" The emphasis on that word was cruelly said, mocking the way a lover would speak, like he genuinely did care, but you knew the undead King did not.

But still while he pulled back only to thrust in harder and deeper, you knew you would take his need in lieu of his love for he could never give that to anyone, that died when he did, "Yes my King, I am yours forever." 

"Scream for me then." Your hands slipped slightly on the cold ground, his impossibly cold legs touching yours didn't cause dread, it caused excitement as yours tingled from where they made contact.

He fucked you harder and faster, your cunt hot and further heat pooling in your core, all you could do was ride it out as he yanked your hair back causing a delightful burning in your scalp, "Take me, take everything I give you." His voice was unusually hoarse.

"Yes, yes, give me it all." He set a punishing pace, his narrow hips hitting your ass, you were aching from how he had your half pulled up against him but as your heartbeat quickened you knew that this was where you were meant to be, your hands on his arms as he held around you, fucking into you like a doll.

You knew you shouldn't, you were never allowed to look at him when he fucked you but you chanced a side-long glance, he noticed, his large hand squeezed your jaw, fear mixed with excitement as he looked into your eyes. 

Mannimarco did something unexpected he kissed you, it was hard and rough, his teeth biting and nipping, sipping your blood like wine, but it was still a kiss, one you never thought he'd give you.

His fucking became jittery as he pounding up in short sharp jabs instead of the long one of earlier, he bit your exposed neck bringing a moan from you as you raked your nails down his thigh, you were emboldened by his own behavior today, he let out a gasp and thrust ever faster, you made to touch your clit.

"No, that's mine, only I get to." He punctuated each word with a deep thrust but in the end you didn't need to touch yourself as he pinched on your nipple and that's all it took to have you a screaming mess, bouncing yourself on his cock as you chased the waves of pleasure that coursed throughout your aching body.

His long white blond hair tickled your bruised body as he thrust himself one final time "Fuck." It was long and drawn out and his moan filled the empty room as he filled you with his seed.

You looked down to see his cock hadn't softened, you look at him wide eyed, "I think I need to punish you for being too easily lead, so are you ready for the next round?" There was an upward curl in his lip, you accepted the small smile, this was the closest you'd ever be to being loved by him but you'd take it, you stroked his arm, your confidence boosted, as he started thrusting eagerly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, feedback welcome, also if you're participating in Smutness, stay motivated :D I wanna' read y'all's work hehe


End file.
